Sleepless Night
by azab
Summary: on board of the sunny Law might find love this story is written by me and 10th Squad 3rd Seat
1. the end of him

I own nothing

Author note: my first try at canon in One Piece or my second actually hehehe but the first was just a dribble so yeah the first canon story, I hope I don't blow it up

This is my second Zoro x Law story hope you enjoy

Staying on the straw hats ship was really tiring for Law, not only were they all weird but also unpredictable, especially their captain

The heart pirate's captain felt a headache forming in his head just by remembering the energetic teen, don't get him wrong he didn't dislike the other captain it was just that the other was over hyper and never listened to anything he told him but at least he wasn't too careless to a deadly degree

"Oi Trafalgar don't space out in the middle you might get hurt" said the mugiwara's first mate, turning to look back at the other Law felt something or rather someone hurl into his back and they both went flying into the sea

"Oi someone save the two hammers" said the ships navigator to the rest of the crew and in no time two people jumped into the sea to save the two captains

Coughing the water out Law could only glare at the other laughing captain, they were nearly killed and the brat had the nerve to laugh like it was the most funny thing in the world, he took his words back the teen was defiantly going to be the end of him


	2. massage

Author's Note: I own nothing.

And this chapter was edited by **10th Squad 3rd Seat **and thanks to him/her you will read good chapters from now on, she/he really is a life saver and credit goes to her/him and if you liked the chapter please review

* * *

Law was hiding in the crow's nest from Luffy, who thought they were playing some kind of Hide and Go Seek were you weren't supposed to use Haki. He was watching the swordsman train and the he didn't question his presence.

"If you continue to move your muscles in that way you'll end up straining your muscles."

The green haired man looked surprised when the Dark Doctor addressed him, and the raven haired man wondered if he just found out he was in the crow's nest with him for about two hours now.

"Saa, really?"

The younger male put down the weight he was holding and picked up a heavier one making the doctor sweat drop. Didn't he just warn him?

"Then you should give me a massage after my training if you are worried about it", said the swordsman to the now shocked captain.

"You have a doctor, go ask him."

Law didn't like to be ordered around by anyone. So who did the brat think he is?

"But you offered", said the other in a it's-so-obvious way as he concentrated on his training, thus not noticing the angry look the Surgeon of Death sent him.

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did", Zoro retorted.

"No I di…" Law had to stop himself before he got into a childish argument with the other.

"I think your doctor won't be happy about it", said Law, changing his tactic to get out of this new problem he was thrown into.

'Why do all the Strawhats have to be weird and hot-headed?'Law thought and before Zoro had the chance to reply a head appeared from a hole and screamed:"FOUND YOU TRAFFY!"

Law felt a headache form in his head as the other captain dragged him away to play something else.

* * *

Later that night when Zoro was returning from the bathroom he noticed the Heart Pirate's Captain sleeping on the Sunny's railing. Zoro was curious as to why he was there, and walked to him. When he stood in from of Law he noticed that the other wasn't sleeping, rather he was watching Zoro instead.

Zoro wasn't one to beat around the bush, so he questioned Law directly: "Why are you sleeping out here?"

"….." Law didn't find the need to answer the other, so he didn't. Zoro seemed to understand that and sat next to him.

The doctor couldn't say he was happy about the situation, but the other's warmth was welcomed in the chilly night air on the deck. Suddenly there was a loud noise and a cannon ball fell on them, they cursed and stood to counter the attack.

Most of the others were awake after the third hit and soon they all started to counter attack. After stopping the cannon balls by using Luffy's balloon and Law's scan they attacked the other ships which turned out to be the Marine's, in the end they used the Sunny's Coup de Burst to get away, since they didn't want to enter into meaningless fights while they were on their way to Dressrosa.

As more Marine ships appeared and shot at them they deflected them all successfully. No one noticed, but the green haired swordsman, but a certain Heart Pirate captain fell from the ship. So he had to jump after him if they wanted Law to continue existing in the living world.


End file.
